


A Problem Shared

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Issues, Crying, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kedgeup, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Soul Sex, Switching, fic raffle winner, soul connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Edge is tired, actually he's exhausted.Being head of the royal guard is really taking it's toll, and he desperately needs a break with someone who wants to take care of him.For my raffle winner @sinnychild who requested some loving Kegdegup, i hope you like it!





	A Problem Shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnychild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnychild/gifts).



Edge was one of the fiercest warriors the royal guard had ever seen. He boosted a sharp mind, a gift for battle strategies and was a formidable foe on the battlefield. With this in mind it was no wonder it didn’t take him long to rise through the ranks until he reached captain, and the royal guard only grew in prestige with him in charge. Doing such a taxing job day after day for years on end was starting to take it’s toll though and Edge was tired. Actually he was Exhausted, both physically and mentally, and the desire to escape it all was getting harder to ignore. Edge needed a break. As he fired up his brother’s machine he felt relief washing over him just from thinking about seeing his lover’s lazy smile. 

A quick whirr and a flash of light and Edge stepped out of the machine, just knowing from the shift in the air that he had been successful. A nagging feeling of anxiety lingered even though he’d made thorough preparations before he left. Edge took a moment to remind himself that Red knew where he was, his brother had actually encouraged him to go, and Undyne was more than capable in taking charge for a few days. Edge was free to do as he pleased, he hoped that the feeling would fade in time. It was already dark out but Edge stuck to the shadows as he walked around to the front of the house so similar to his own. There was no threat here, but some of the locals had taken a fancy to him. Edge really didn’t need to get caught up in idle chit-chat that would distract him from his goal. 

The house was dark and quiet as Edge crept inside; he removed his boots so he wouldn’t make as much of a sound. They were going to be discarded soon anyway, may as well be neat about it. Edge made quick and silent work of the stairs creeping past his counterparts bedroom carefully so he didn’t wake the light sleeper. A pang of guilt went through his soul over sneaking around like this, reminding him of a time not too long ago when he and Sans had kept their night-time meetings a secret. But things were different now, Papyrus approved enthusiastically and Red thought anything that made Edge calm down a little was a good thing. But still, Edge was careful as he turned the handle to his lovers room; he was fond of his double but right now there was only one skeleton he wanted to see. 

Even in the dark of the dingy bedroom Edge was drawn to the soft blue glow like a moth to a flame. Sans was tangled in a ball of bedsheets with a leg hanging off the mattress and a textbook resting on his face. The image of Sans falling asleep reading was and endearing one, Edge took care to remove the book carefully off his face before shuffling onto the mattress himself. While the setting didn’t meet his standards, the sleeping skeleton certainly did. From the way his features softened in his sleep to the steady rise and fall of his ribcage; Edge was completely smitten. Sans would never believe it if Edge told him, he tended to brush off any compliments with humour, but he really was beautiful. Edge had been in a hurry to get here, but now as he trailed a finger down his lover’s ribcage he found himself wanting to take his time to admire every inch-

“you should take a picture it’ll last longer” Sans quipped, making Edge almost jump out of his bones in fright. 

Sans gave him a lazy wink before grabbing the hand Edge had on his chest, making it impossible for him to escape. Edge felt his face flush a violent red over being caught, he had been careless and forgotten that pretending to sleep was Sans’s favourite pastime. 

“How Long Have You Been Awake?” Edge whispered, eager to drop the tone back down so they didn’t wake Papyrus. 

“long enough” Sans spoke normally, obviously missing the point. 

Edge made and embarrassed noise before trying to silence the other with his free hand. Sans chuckled and it was only then that the smaller skeleton caught onto Edges flustered expression and bothered to clarify his behaviour. 

“oh paps isn’t here by the way he’s training with undyne in the morning so he camped outside her house… it’s just us”

Edge let out something akin to a whimper as his mind flooded with possibilities now he had Sans all to himself. Alone, all night, with no one around to hear them. Edge didn’t waste anymore time; he straddled his smaller lover and clanked their teeth together harshly in a desperate kiss. Sans kept his cool, something that usually infuriated Edge but now he was glad for it. Sans let his hands rest on Edge’s hips as he swiped his now formed tongue over the other’s teeth playfully. Edge usually liked to tease a little longer but he just felt so needy tonight- he more that welcomed the other’s tongue and quickly tangled it with his own. 

Edge could feel the steady buzz of magic starting to fill the room as they continued their heavy make-out session. Sans was moaning into his mouth a little now, letting Edge do whatever he pleased. It felt good... But something wasn't quite right. Edge wasn't enjoying himself half as much as he should be. Something about this situation felt all too familiar- he was instinctively dictating everything that was happening between them. _Hadn't He Been Trying To Escape This Feeling?_. A small grind and press of a tongue from the body beneath him made him shiver. It was familiar but not the same, Sans gave him the reigns willing rather than being bound to his orders. 

Edge couldn't help wondering just how good that must feel to surrender control like that. 

It was like a flick of a switch in his mind as he pressed into the body below him with renewed vigour. Edge felt his intentions change, no longer looking to subdue his partner but rather tempt him into chasing his kiss. Sans caught on reasonably quickly, his chuckle reverberating around them both as he sat up further to prevent Edge from moving away fully. Their new position allowed Edge to wrap his legs around the other skeleton’s back, the touch of their pelvises even through clothing felt amazing. Edge could feel the soft bulge of his lover’s cock pressing up into him but the other skeleton hadn’t realised that Edge wasn’t sporting the same in his pants yet. Sans wasn’t being as assertive as Edge wanted, but it was through no fault of his own. He needed to swallow his pride and be direct with his partner, and luckily he worked up enough to throw caution to the wind. 

“Fuck Me” Edge gasped as he separated himself from his lover. 

Sans raised a brow ridge at him sceptically, already knowing something was different. Edge used his legs as leverage as he started to grind against the other skeleton’s cock fully. He knew his formed pussy was already wet, and by the way Sans’s eye lights all but disappeared Edge knew he could feel it to. It was a little embarrassing he was so turned on already, but there was no point in acting coy. Not now. 

“I Want To Feel You Inside Me Please Sans- I-I Need It”

Edge felt his face burning at his confession but it was all forgotten when Sans pulled him back into a kiss and thrust up against him. Edge felt his grip go lax for a moment while he let himself enjoy the shift in energy. Sans was running his hands all over his frame, keeping him guessing as he varied the tempo of their kiss. But this still wasn’t progressing fast enough for Edge; he knew they had the whole night together but his patience was already worn thin from stress. He pushed himself out of Sans’s lap with a little protest before he began swiftly stripping himself of his clothing. Sans didn’t even have time to do the same before Edge was kissing him again, first brushing against his teeth, then his vertebrae, before pulling his lovers shorts down and planting a kiss on the head of his swollen cock. 

Sans made a small noise of approval, something that made Edge immediately want so much more. Wanting to catch his lover off guard Edge formed a throat and took most of Sans into his mouth in one quick movement. Sans bucked his hips up in shock before Edge heard low mix of a growl and a moan. If his mouth wasn’t currently occupied Edge would be smirking, he was usually the receiver of such attention so what he lacked in skill he made up with experience of what he personally enjoyed. Sans seemed to be more than happy, jerking his hips and cursing as he brought a hand to rest on Edge’s skull. Sans’s touch may have still been a little hesitant but Edge could feel the intent behind his touches had changed, the thought sending a jolt of pleasure down to his own dripping magic. 

“s-shit so good edge” Sans traced a thumb soothingly over Edge’s skull to go with the praise, the low tone of his voice making Edge whine in need.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to wait to prepare himself to, Edge decided to multi-task by bringing his spare hand between his legs. He knew Sans would be more than willing to go down on him but he just wanted his lover inside him. They had all night, Edge was sure Sans wasn’t going to leave him wanting more by the time morning rolled around. Wet sounds filled the air from both their magic being stimulated and Edge caught the exact moment Sans figured out what else he was doing. He loved seeing the other skeleton come undone like this, part of him was tempted to make him cum using his mouth. But his need to have Sans inside him was stronger, Edge pulled off Sans and removed his own fingers before resuming his straddling position from earlier. 

Though he really wanted it, Edge couldn’t help tease the other skeleton a little more first. Now that they were both bare and slick Edge took great pleasure in teasing Sans’s length against his folds. Sans gripped his hips tightly, groaning in a mix of appreciation and frustration. Edge felt that mix to, but _fuck_ he really enjoyed seeing the usually relaxed skeleton get so worked up like this. Edge positioned the other’s cock until just the head was inside him but he didn’t go any further, just chuckled breathlessly at his partner's cries of protest. 

“edge- stop fucking teasing” Sans warned, his hands gripping even harder on the soft ecto-flesh around Edge’s hips.

Edge felt his soul flutter from the command, this was exactly what he needed. He wanted to give in, sink down and feel Sans’s length inside him but he just couldn’t resist teasing just a little more. After all, Sans usually teased him relentlessly with bad jokes when he was bottoming- it was only fair he got a little taste of his own medicine. 

“Or What?” 

Sans’s eye flickered and his expression shifted to a dangerous grin before he used his hold on Edge to slam him down fully. Edge screamed as his vision filled with stars, but Sans didn’t give him a chance to adjust before setting up a steady pace. Both of them moaned without restriction, it really had been far too long. Being on top Edge was still able to control some of their movement but Sans was making it hard to gain any footing. The smaller skeleton was grunting loudly with every buck up into him, and Edge found himself desperately seeking more. He could feel their bodies moving in tandem, and Sans’s length buried inside his pussy felt incredible but he wanted to strengthen their connection further. 

Edge stilled Sans with firm hands on his shoulder; the other skeleton looked worried for a second before he saw Edge move his hands over his ribcage. Sans understood, though his expression was a little unsure, he stopped thrusting but stayed inside him as he went to retrieve his own soul as well. They had done this before; soul connection was something Sans had introduced him to and while Edge had been overwhelmed at first he couldn’t deny he felt so much close to Sans. That and the sex had been incredible, he had been able to feel everything Sans had as he pounded into him. A brief moment of worry passed through him as he realised he’d not been on the receiving end while doing this but he pushed it aside- if Sans was able to handle it, he could too!

Careful hands exchanged souls while the sound of ragged breathing was the only sound filling the room. Sans checked Edge for permission before pressing against his soul, which he gave willingly. Though, Edge didn’t expect the instant break when Sans made the connection. It was like his lover’s touch on his very core broke the damn on his emotions. Edge was flooded with everything he had been holding back; all the stress, the anxiety, the pain that he’d been trying to hide overwhelmed them both. It was only when he felt Sans’s spare hand wiping under his eye sockets did he realise he was crying. 

“edge- edge! it’s ok i’m here” Sans soothed, tears falling down his face to from feeling everything Edge was going through. “c’mon papyrus, complete the connection to my soul- please”

Edge didn’t hesitate, he knew that Sans wouldn’t ask unless he knew it would help. As Edge pressed the soul in his hands it felt like his whole being was being surrounded by a protective aura. He could still feel all the emotions he’d been holding back but he was no longer alone. Sans was there, he wanted to protect him, to take care of him, to… love him? Edge choked back a sob as he realised without a doubt that what Sans felt for him was love. That was why he’d looked a little unsure, but he’d done this because he could tell Edge needed it. Edge leant down to crash their teeth together in another kiss, shuddering when he was kissed back and could feel both sides through their connection. 

While emotional, it was hard not to get caught up in the sensations of Sans still buried inside him. Edge didn’t even need to ask if his partner wanted to continue, he could feel how much Sans ached to bring them both pleasure. He started to move on his lovers cock again only to have himself pulled off by Sans and pushed onto his back. Edge was thankful he didn’t lose grip on the other’s soul but Sans seemed completely sure of himself, repositioning himself against Edge and slamming back into him hard. 

“Sans! What Are You-Ah!” Edge didn’t even get to finish his sentence as his soul was gripped harder by Sans, the feeling of white hot heat making him feel tingly all over. 

“you know exactly what i’m doing edge” Sans growled as he increased both his pace and the hold on Edge’s soul “i’m gonna fuck you like i know you want it”

Edge’s response was cut off by his howl of pleasure as Sans did just that. Sans had not only felt everything Edge was holding back but he understood the captain’s need to completely lose control. Through his grip on Sans’s soul Edge could tell there was no malice in the brutal pace, but rather a need to please Edge in the way he wanted. Edge found no reason not to surrender to the feelings and let himself succumb to the others will. Sans had one hand on the mattress steadying himself above Edge while the other played with his soul in full view, eye lights smoking with wispy tendrils in the darkness. Sans made sure Edge was watching as he raised the soul to his mouth and wrapped his tongue around the dripping organ. 

Both of them cried out from the feeling, Edge could feel tears in his sockets again as he wrapped his legs around the skeleton pounding into him. He couldn’t stay focused enough to return the action but Sans seemed more than happy with the squeezes he was giving to the other’s soul. Edge watched as his lover's face contorted in pleasure and a possessive expression he’d never seen on Sans before. The way the glow of Sans’s magic lit up his face from below made him look like terrifying, reminding Edge of how powerful he really was. Sans removed the soul from his mouth to pound into him harder but he didn’t once let up on the tight grip he had on it. Their moans sounds increased in pitch until Edge was practically screaming, he could feel that tight coil of climax approaching quickly. 

“fuck edge you’re so good- so fucking tight-” Sans was babbling but _oh gods_ it was music to Edge’s ears “you’re so beautiful edge, so fucking- ah! and mine, all mine oh fuck!”

Edge could feel the truth in every single word Sans said through their connection, but hearing it almost pushed him over. Edge could feel his whole body start to shake, he was so close!

“Sans I Can’t- I’m Gonna AH!” Edge couldn’t even finish his sentence, Sans had practically taken away his ability to think clearly. 

_And He Loved It_

“shit me too, gonna fill your pussy up edge- gods i love- oh fuck” 

“SANS!”

Edge felt his soul burst and his inner walls convulse as he climaxed, thankful once again that they were alone tonight. Sans thrust into him twice more before bottoming out and locking up, the sensations through their joint bond making Edge feel like he’d cum again. Sans had the sense to place his soul back and retrieve his own, waiting until they had settled back in before falling forward and kissing Edge hard. Even though they had both just climaxed, the feverish kissing made it clear that neither of them were in any mood to stop. Edge could feel the swell of his lover’s spent cock still inside him, their joint fluids dripping out of him and staining the bed, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Edge was so glad he’d come, tonight had been perfect. Well...almost. But he could fix that. 

“Sans?” Edge murmured, his newly replaced soul thumping excitedly in his chest. He knew the other skeleton probably knew already, but… he needed to say it. 

“mm?”

“I Love You Too”


End file.
